Gaby's Farting Problem
by Yoshizilla-Princess
Summary: Gaby... Mah boi... that ditzy blonde had finally beaten her mentor again, until then one day, Gaby wrecks it out with her new gas outrage. Can any girl in Rainbow City make a deal with a flying comeback with Gaby and her powerful farts?
1. Chapter 1

**_Gaby's Farting Problem_**

By Yoshizilla-Princess

Yoshizilla-Princess: Hey guys, what's up? I know that I have been making too much Elvira fanfics already. So I have decided to stop making Elvira Fanfics for a while and do Gaby ones.

AnimeAelita: What are you talking about kiddo?

Yoshizilla-Princess: About "It"! Do you know what I mean? I've been a lot of Evil (Elvira) Fanfics already, so I have decided to stop there.

AnimeAelita: Can I give you a discount?!

Yoshizilla-Princess: Er, Well yes, probably... I wonder what's for DINNER?

AnimeAelita: Oh boy, I'm so hungry I could eat your... um... er... Dunno...

Yoshizilla-Princess: (Sighs) AnimeAelita, I know it's hard to remember the lines. But share this! I hope you made lotsa spaghetti!

AnimeAelita: Hoo boy, this is going to be fun... But by the way, do you like Pinky St.?

Yoshizilla-Princess: Yeah I do! Really. Well... that's about it, just sit back, relax and enjoy this crazy damn story!

* * *

Oh Gaby, that cute fashion diva blonde had come to Rainbow City outta nowhere. She had beaten Anna (Her mentor) yet again, that's right all over again and again AND again. After the party disco, Gaby and Elvira were practicing their dancing against each other. But just as soon as Gaby struggled at the end, Elvira makes a comeback and strikes a pose at the end of the song. Elvira laughed as she placed her hands on her hips, and then smiled at Gaby.

"Ha! Now that IS easy-peasy!" Elvira exclaimed as she cackled evily at Gaby. "Just you wait until my fans hear about this!"

"Aww... I lost..." Gaby groaned dissappointedly, as she glanced down, putting her hands on her chest, feeling her heart is breaking. Elvira sighed as she placed her arm around Gaby's shoulder. "Aw, that's no true at all, Gabs."Elvira said. "You have done great too."

Gaby looked up at Elvira and said, "Really? You mean that?"

"Of course. And besides there is no win or lose, it's just you have what it takes to find your own 'color'. Luckily for us, we did managed to find our own 'color' after all." Then Elvira sighed. "I'm sorry for pushing myself over to you Gaby." She said. "Sometime I get angry and frustrated and-"

"It's OK Elvira." Gaby mentioned. "Don't worry about it no more. You did a good job out there!"

Elvira blushed. "Um, thanks Gaby. You did a good job out there too!"

Kayla squealed in glee as she ran over to Elvira and hugged her tightly, which had caused Gaby to took a quickstep back, much to her taking surprise.

"Elvira, you really amazing out there!" And to Gaby, Kayla said, "You too, Gaby. I'm very proud of you both!"

Gaby waved her hands as she contained herself not to blush. "It was nothing." Gaby replied. "I guess Anna was right. There IS no win or lose. It's just proves that I found my own 'color'."

Gaby's stomach growled loudly, causing her to grew her eyes wide as she glanced at her rumbling belly. Elvira scratched her head in confusion with her left hand, and pointed at Gaby's stomach with her right hand.

"Hmm... I thought that dancing that we had made you in the mood for food, I think..." Elvira stated as she rubbed her chin in the strange manner.

Gaby sighed as she rubbed her stomach with her right hand. "No, I don't think so." Gaby said. "Well... if I'm not hungry... then, what is it?"

Suddenly out of nowhere, Gaby accidently farted loudly, her tuba like toot sounded like a trombone, much to her embarresment as Elvira pulled her special fan out of her bat-wing backpack as she fanned the gas away while Kayla was plugging her nose.

"'Woah!" Elvira remarked in shock as she continued fanning Gaby's gas with her fan, being able to still stand. "How unladylike of you, freak!"

Gaby rubbed the back of her head as she blushed in embarresment. "Heh heh, scuse me. I didn't know where it come from."

Kayla was gagging and unable break free of Gaby's smelly gas, as she was fanning her arms about trying to break free. "Eww, gross!" Kayla complained. "Just what did you have today?!"

Gaby then accidently ripped a loud fart again, causing Elvira to use her protective shield as she used her magic powers to block Gaby's farts away. "Geez, I guess one of those baked beans that really pulled you off, probably..." Elvira remarked her magical light screen is front of her.

Gaby's eyes widened in shocked, feeling completely embarrestmed about her farting abilities... with Kayla and Elvira's feelings exactly...

"Woah... well that was embarresing..." Gaby said to herself, as she shrugged her shoulders, but then farted again, much to her embarresment as Kayla smirked.

"Kayla, there's nothing to be laughing at!" Gaby excalimed as she pooted again, causing her to placed both of her hands on her butt as her entire face blushed red.

Elvira sighed. "Great... I guess it's one of those brussle sprouts that my mother made..." She remarked as she fanned Gaby's gas with her special fan, pulling out a spraycan out of her bat-wing backpack.

Gaby rubbed her butt with both of her hands, letting out another nasty wet fart that came out of her ditzy ass. "Um... Your mom had made all this stuff?" she asked.

"Well... not much." Elvira replied. "I think it's one of "It" that you have eaten lately."

"Even though that..." Kayla said. "It's way too unladylike for me! Ha!"

"Oh boy..." Elvira sighed as she shook her had in dissappointment. "This is gonna be gassy and fun..."


	2. Chapter 2

Several minutes later, Gaby, Elvira and Kayla were walking about in Rainbow City until they saw someone running past by as Gaby farted loudly much to her embarresment as the wind messing up Elvira's hair.

"Oh my God!" Elvira exclaimed as pulled a brush out of her backpack and started brushing her hair.

"Oh my!" Gaby blushed as she placed her hands on her stomach, for some unknown reason. "What was in those baked beans...?"

Elvira was still brushing her hair, and stared Gaby at confusion. "Um, you know Gabs, I think it may be, because that's one of the gassy spirit."

"And unladylike smell." Kayla said.

"Don't butt in!" Elvira remarked, still brushing her hair. "Gaby and I were just having a conversation but you butt in! How rude!"

"But..." Gasped Kayla

"Shut up! Stop gessing and trying get Gaby into trouble!" Elvira was still brushing her hair and said to Gaby, "Um... I think it's probably one of those beans you ate..."

Gaby farted loudly again, covering her hands on her butt in embarresment. "Well, I think it's one of the poisoned mushroom I just had. Luckily, I don't know if I think that's gonna leave me with a tummy ache..."

"That's a spirit!" Elvira laughed as she patted Gaby on her shoulder, as Gaby letting out a cute little poot in in embarresment and see how will she get used to it...


	3. Chapter 3

Yoshizilla-Princess: Obviously, can I ask you something? The problem is that you see, I couldn't stop thinking about Pinky Street. It's absoulet classic. Just can't look away! Enjoy, because that chapter took me ages to write! I told you all it was crazy!

* * *

Several more minutes later, Gaby and Elvira were playing at the flower medows with their cat, while Kayla was sitting on the grass watching them two girls have a good time with their cat, just because Elvira loves cats and she is a bit soft. Katsuma, however, for some unknown reason, did nothing but planning his revenge on the three girls.

"...now, just tied the string into the knot, and net them with my Katsuma-tastic net!" Katsuma commented as he pushed a big red button, causing the krazy net to fly away from him.

Meanwhile, Kayla, Elvira and Gaby were having way too much fun at the flower medows until they saw the net landed on the wishing well. Nobody had noticed the net on the wishing well, except Elvira and Gaby who walked over the wishing well to take a closer look.

Gaby gawked as she scratched her head in confusion as she was curious about the net on the wishing well, wondering where it came from out of nowhere. Gaby rubbed her chin, but then she farted loudly, much to her embarresment with Elvira smirking as she burst out laughing.

"Elvira! You are so stubborn!" Gaby exclaimed as she pooted again, causing her to placed both of her hands on her butt as her entire face blushed red.

"Great... Just when Elvira's mum's cooking is unfitting..." Gaby said, as she held her breath.

Without saying anything, Elvira just stamped her feet, as she flew off with her bat-wings, which are parts of her backpack.

"Elvira! Wait!" Gaby shouted.

No answer.

"Elvira!" Gaby called out.

No answer.

"ELVIRA!" Gaby called out even louder.

No answer.

Gaby sighed as she walked into the forest all by herself, with Katsuma hiding behind the bush.

"I can't believe I missed the net!" Katsuma remarked angrilly, but then after a few seconds as he said that, he heared Gaby's scream, causing him to ignore it.

Meanwhile, back with Gaby, she was still all alone as she left the forest path and onto the grass where Katsuma was before. But then Gaby tumbled, causing her to screamed as she landed on her butt, as she farted loudly, with her falutence echoed with Katsuma hearing.

"Gah! What could possibly be wrong with Gaby this time?" Katsuma muttered to himself, but then Katsuma jaw dropped as Gaby and her very gassy butt covering his shadow as he was underneath her.

"Great! Could it get worse!" Katsuma said, in a teeny weeny voice as he tried to get off underneath Gaby, but failing.

Gaby sighed as she sat on top of Katsuma, seeing that she was crushing someone, but could not identify Katsuma.

"Well, at least I'm safe now... but I don't feel so good! My tummy hurts..." Gaby groaned as she placed her hands on her stomach as it started growling and feel the pain. Gaby held her stomach, closing her eyes as tears appeared in her eyes, with her gritting her teeth as she groaned. Katsuma screamed as he tried to scratch Gaby off, but sadly, Gaby farted loudly on him, causing Katsuma to scream at the top of his lungs as the entire area shook, causing the butterflies to escape and the trees nearby fall down on the earth.


	4. Chapter 4

Gaby grunted as she was running in extreme speed through the bushes, trying to do her business in nature, when it comes to dancing and there was a surprise as there weren't any toilets nearby. Gaby's belly growled in pain and loud farts came be heard, as the brown smudge appeared in the middle of Gaby's shorts as she closed her eyes, feeling it come out as she blushed in pain.

"Ohhhh, my poor tummy! I think I'm gonna expload!" Gaby groaned as she hugged her stomach as she crouched down low.

Aria Meloetta watched on with curiously as she turned invisible, trying not to be a perverted Melody Pokémon that she is, somehow not effected by Gaby taking a poop.

Katsuma was feeling relaxed, as he was nestled in the maple oak tree, reading some manga he had in storage for sometime as he was singing a perish song. However, Gaby's loud farts shook the trees, much to Katsuma's annoyance as he looked down, screaming at Gaby.

"Will you shut your butt up! I'm trying to read!" Katsuma screamed in anger as he lost his balance, screaming as he fell off the trees and into the bushes. He landed right below Gaby's butt, much to his and Gaby's horror, as well as the shock and dismay of Meloetta, who turned pale white at the appearance of Katsuma as Meloetta turned invisible again as she quickly floated away.

Gaby screamed at the top of her lungs as she ripped a loud fart in Katsuma's face, causing Katsuma to flip as he was knocked out cold afterwards, as if he was like being ragged. Gaby was still screaming as she continued taking a poop while farting loudly, as Katsuma was trying to find Meloetta so he could scratch her to the point of no recognition.


	5. Chapter 5

Aria Meloetta growled at Gaby, who was sorry for what occured to "It". Being scratched by Katsuma to no recognition was a horrible fate, and Meloetta had it worse than anyone, for he didn't even look like Meloetta... now he looked like that this Melody Pokémon's on fire. FIRE!

"Mel, look, there were some complicated things," Gaby tried to explain as she bent down, ripping a loud fart in front of Sooki-Yaki, who blushed as he got aroused. Gaby turned around, gawking as the tiny Ninja Moshling jumped right on her, licking her out of delight. Gaby giggled nervously as another poot escaped, prompting Gaby to squeeze out of Sooki-Yaki's grip. Adjusting her Headphones, Gaby patted Meloetta, telling her, "Anyway, Melly, I'm sorry about what happened to you. But you just can't expect me to-"

Gaby's third and loud fart stained her shorts, causing Sooki-Yaki to go crazy as he began performing earthquakes like a ninja around the area, devastating the once peaceful grassy meadow. Hundreds of Moshlings nearby fled as the cracks appeared in the earth. Gaby screamed as she fell on her back, her legs in the air as another loud fart aroused Sooki-Yaki further, though Meloetta could obviously care less, with Keldeo (who was behind the bush) and sighed, knowing that this was essentially fruitless.


	6. Chapter 6

Gaby farted as loud as ever, making her presence known to everyone. Katsuma was watching her from a pair of bushes nearby, or another bunch of bushes. I don't know, I don't remember.

"Oh my! I guess I should lay off the beans!" Gaby exclaimed as she placed both of her hands on her butt, letting out another tuba toot as she blushed in embarrassment. "Oh, what if someone decides to record me pooting? I'll die of embarrassment!"

"I don't know. You're already killing me." Katsuma muttered to himself as he was getting tired of hearing Gaby's farts.

Meloetta suddenly popped up in front of Katsuma, spooking him. "I hope you made lotsa spaghetti!"

Katsuma grabbed Meloetta and tossed him at Gaby's back, getting the Melody Pokémon to hug Gaby around her butt to her stomach. Gaby gasped in as she felt Meloetta on her back, letting out a nasty wet fart, much to Meloetta's horror.


	7. Chapter 7

Yoshizilla-Princess: OK, I apologize I took so long. And that's all I'm saying! I'm a bit tired so that's all for now. But hey, there's no rush everyone! I'm sure you will do fine. That means you too, Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus. Or else you will be hungry for- **_HELP! HELP! MY LEG!_**

AnimeAelita: Can't you see we are **_CLOSED_**?!

* * *

Gaby and Aria Meloetta came back to Kayla and Elvira,with Gaby being just as gassy as ever. Meloetta was seen resting on the grass, trying to get the powerful stench out of his mind. Kayla and Elvira looked at each other, and shrugged.

"Man...I guess I SHOULD lay off with those baked beans..." Gaby commented in annoyence as she placed her hands on her butt.

Elvira folded her arms as her tilted her head to the right. "Wait, baked beans?! What are you talking about?"

Kayla chuckled as she patted Elvira on the shoulder. "Because, Elvira, do you know why Rainbow City has populartion? It's because of all the filler placed in. Remember how long it took to get Gaby to Rainbow City?"

Gaby farted loudly, her shorts puffed up by her tuba toot as she blinked innocently several times.

"Disgusting! What did you have today, Gabs?" Elvira asked, sounding annoyed.

Gaby wrapped her hands behind her head as she farted again, which went from tuba like to disgustingly wet. "Well, I think your mother made baked beans last night, so it's probably that..."

Nearby in a set of bushes, Katsuma stuck out his tongue in disgust, obviously overhearing the conversation Gaby was having with Elvira and Kayla.


	8. Chapter 8

Gaby blushed redder and redder, as she kept farting more louder and louder while she walked along the path with Elvira, Kayla and Meloetta, as each fart puffing up Gaby's shorts, making her butt appear bigger. Meloetta squealed in terror and pain at the same time as Gaby literally farted in her face by accident.

"Peeyew, Gaby!" Elvira giggled as she was pretending to gag, literally falling onto her knees, her hands on her stomach laughing her head off. "I love you as my rival more than everything, but that is one stinker! Hahaha!"

Kayla nodded, giggling sheepisly. "What are you like, Gabs? I guess someone would ever notice if you have some good lookin' jeans on your look."

Gaby gasped, getting an idea. "Why didn't you just say so? Can't we just go back to Angela so I can change my shorts into something else?"

Elvira just chuckled. "Why?"

"Because my shorts kept puffing up everytime I fart...but wait, what if everyone including the Moshi Monsters will laugh their heads while I have been pooting like this? I'll die embarrassment!" Gaby then suddenly shouted, as she kept pooting more as she and her friends headed back to White Hill.

* * *

**Galleom's Commentary**

_"Hahaha! Now that is some hilarious peice of work! To see Gaby, a real dance queen farting? Oh My...GOD! I know this would be really funny if someone like Gaby knows how to get people into trouble while farting along?! This fanfic makes no sense thought... But it's more worth it! Will that author girls keep up the fetish of Kira Kira Pop Princess?"_


	9. Chapter 9

Gaby, Elvira, Kayla and Aria Meloetta had headed back to Angela at White Hill, as Gaby desperately wanted to change her shorts to something else as the group raced up to Gaby's room, with Gaby taking her shorts off, revealing her white brown stained panties as she threw her shorts in the washing basket, before going to the changing room.

"Whoa! What an amazing pair of stained panties she's wearing!" Elvira exclaimed, feeling aroused as she began moaning in pleasure as she felt a moist in her lower body, rubbing it softly as the juices from her vagina dripped into the front her panties along with her sweatpants making them completely stained, with Elvira suddenly feeling uncomfortable. "Speaking of panties... I think I need to change these knickers of mine to something different..." And with that, Elvira left the room and went to the changing room with Gaby.

Kayla sighed as she sat next to Meloetta on Gaby's bed, putting her purple leather bag aside as she looked at Meloetta. "Did you know, Meloetta, I've heard that you live on Legendary Household, and you're selling ice cream at your new ice cream parlour!" Kayla exclaimed. "I would like to just try some!"

Meloetta was about just nod her head when Gaby walked in the room, wearing a pair of tight aqua jeans, playing her fingertips as she lifted up her head at Kayla. "So, Kayla..." Gaby said, feeling aroused as she placed her hands on her hips. "What do you think?"

"It looks kind of fab. I'm sure Elvira will be jealous." Kayla complimented.

"Hey, but speaking of 'Elvira', where is she?" Gaby asked Kayla.

Then, Elvira came out of the changing room, wearing her original tight pink jeans along with a fresh, clean of white panties. "Sorry I'm late." Elvira stated. "I just came into the changing room with Gaby so I can change my panties and sweatpants into these jeans..." She then farted loudly, her jeans puffing up already.

Just then, Gaby farted loudly too, but not only that it puffed up her aqua jeans, she just blushed a little, placing her hands on her butt. "Well, if you say so..." Gaby sighed in annoyance. "I wish I wasn't like that..."


End file.
